A Capital Journey
by Enji
Summary: Versé's thoughts as she's on her way to Coruscant aboard the senatorial Naboo Cruiser we see in the beginning of AotC.


I hate travelling. I hate being confined to the cramped, artificial spaces of a spacecraft, so unlike the lush meadows and blue lakes of home. I hate the fact that I can't get outside, and I hate having to breathe the dank, recycled air that tastes foul in my mouth. Every minute I'm aboard this ship I long to get off it. Long for my green home planet. My beloved Naboo.

My name is Versé, and right now I am aboard the senatorial Naboo Cruiser, bound for Coruscant. I'm actually feeling a bit giddy, it's my first time to the capital of the Republic, and I'm really looking forward to it. I know that I, as a handmaiden, should always be cool and serene, but I tell you, it isn't always easy. Especially not when you're on your first mission outside of Naboo! 

I've heard a lot about the capital, how it's just one enormous city, filled with people from all over the galaxy, brimming with activity, but I have never seen it for myself. I can't wait to see all the wonders of it, the great Senatorial Hall especially. I suppose I will see a lot of that, since we will have our quarters there.

Also, it's going to be great getting off this blasted ship, and be able to move about a little more freely. Not that I will be able to do what I want there, and I doubt I can find time for any sightseeing, but still, anything must be better than this ship. It's very frustrating being here, not able to do anything. I'm trained to protect the senator, but it's rather hard to do that when she's not even aboard the ship. She got into one of the fighters about an hour ago, to fly down to Coruscant on her own accord, disguised as a pilot. Cordé will act as her decoy here, in case of any trouble. I can't really see what could happen here on the ship or on Coruscant, I believe security ought to be really tight on the capital world, but Captain Typho is cautious. I guess he knows what he's doing, and I know Cordé will perform flawlessly as the senator. It's not the first time she's standing in for Amidala, and she's been one of her handmaidens for a longer time than I, so I'm not worried about that. 

I grew up in the countryside, not very far from Theed. I guess you could say I had a happy childhood, growing up in a place like my family's mansion. There were green fields, lovely little lakes, everything a child could wish for. I am aware I am privileged, my parents being influential nobles, but I hope, and actually believe, that I got my job as one of the senator's handmaidens because I was suited for it, and not because of my family. Senator Amidala is wise, and I cannot think that she would accept anyone who isn't up to her standards. I have worked very hard to get where I am today, learning politics since I was very young, and going through the most arduous physical training, involving all kinds of fighting. I am very proud to say I passed the tests and was accepted as a bodyguard to the senator.

My parents wanted me to run for the position as queen when Amidala stepped down, but I refused. I think they we're a bit disappointed with me, that I would rather choose a career where I would always be in the background, but in the end they acquiesced, and instead Queen Jamillia ascended the throne. I think she was a good choice; she is very wise, although I do not think she's quite as sharp as senator Amidala. It's a good thing Amidala accepted the role of senator when the queen asked her.

I don't think we could have a better senator for Naboo. Amidala will do anything to ensure the best for our system, and the Republic as a whole, and I hope she will have a good influence on many of the other senators here, now that the vote is coming up. The vote. I'm a bit worried, to tell the truth. So many of the senators seem to be in favour of the Separatists, and Amidala has hinted that some might be corrupt, or even bribed. I can't believe how they can actually put their own needs over the will of the people they represent. Fortunaltely senator Amidala isn't like that. I so much hope she can make a difference here.

Cordé called for me about an hour before our scheduled arrival, for me to do her hair and help her with her dress. Well, that's another part of being a handmaiden, it's not only being a bodyguard, you have to be a hair stylist and a dresser as well. But I don't complain, I actually like it. It is very important that we keep up the pretence Cordé is the senator; we can't trust anyone aboard this ship except the senator and Captain Typho. Well, right now it's only Cordé I can trust, as Amidala and Captain Typho are flying their separate fighters. I don't want to think that anyone aboard would be an enemy, but we can't afford the risk. Cordé must act as the senator at all times, even when we are alone.

As I brush Cordé's hair and put it up in one of the elaborate hairstyles the senator fancies, I think about the Republic, and where it is heading. Cordé and I have talked about it a great deal during the flight from Naboo, and sometimes even the senator has joined us, when she wasn't busy preparing for the vote. We all agree on the importance of the upcoming vote. It is something that will definitely decide the direction the Republic will take in the future, and oh, I hope the senators will be sensible. At least the Supreme Chancellor seems like a good man; I have only heard good of him from the senator. I hope he can turn the senators around and make them see that they cannot allow the Separatists to break free.

I put the last pin in Cordé's hair just as there is a call on our door, and we rise to meet the messenger entering our room.

"Senator, we're making our final approach onto Coruscant."

I can't help but feel thrilled. Finally we're there; finally I am going to see the capital of the Republic which I serve.

"Very good, lieutenant."

Cordé seems relaxed, and comfortable in her role as the senator. Myself, I'm almost shivering in anticipation, as I feel the ship entering the atmosphere. As the ship lands on the platform and comes to a rest, I am so tense I can't help wondering if the other people notice it, if they can hear my heart beating. This is it. This is when I truly start serving the senator as a handmaiden, the moment I have been waiting for all my life, since I first got interested in politics. I can hear the hiss of the landing ramp being lowered now, and soon I will see my first glimpse of Coruscant. Oh, I have the feeling this will be a most exciting day.


End file.
